Meet the Parents, pt 1
by alan713ch
Summary: The Mahealanis fear for their son's safety, since they are not sure he should be trusting anyone due to his legacy. Stiles gets to meet a very quirky family. Melissa has some questions. Episode 5 of my alternate 3B
1. Prologue

For the first time in a long time, Alexandros felt happy.

He had long ago decided that it was a waste of time to feel like this, like he was floating in a cloud, that everything would be fine, that he was not a cursed boy wandering through the world. The disappointment he always felt at the end was never worth it, he would cry and scream and rage and grieve all over again. He had done it so many times before, and honestly, he didn't know if he could take it one more time.

They were in his apartment, in his bed, and Danny was asleep on his lap, cuddling. He was just looking at the ceiling - sleep had escaped him for so long he couldn't remember how to do it well. Or how to dream. It was all part of the package.

He felt the tear fall down his cheek, creasing through the scars. So this was happiness, again, mocking him? It was ridiculous - they've been dating for a month, six weeks and he was in love? What was he, a romantic idiot that Eros would happily smack around like his little bitch?

Yeah, he totally was.

He felt the pang in his torso, the reflex catching up with him. He felt the scent coming up his throat and the softness in his bowels. Carefully he dislodged himself from Danny, not an easy task since the boy - his boyfriend - was no lightweight, all muscles and bones and lacrosse injuries. He got up and closed the door after him.

His apartment was spartan. After a while he had realized he didn't like to have that many possesions at hand, so when he moved to Beacon Hills he barely decorated - a couple weapons just to be safe, and some paintings so it wouldn't look that empty - and some modern necesities of a high schooler - books, computer, video games. Anything he needed to play the part. It would be difficult to find anything that didn't belong - even the weapons did after saying his family collected them. It was all carefully crafted to make him look normal.

Was it a part still?

The bile in his mouth reminded him that yes, it was still a part, even if he had come to enjoy it. Grimacing he took out the second first aid kit - the large one - and after a couple retches he was able to steady himself and open it. Three in the morning. If he hurried up the stitches wouldn't be noticeable under his shirt by the time Danny woke up. He took out the scalpel and sliced himself up.

He still remembered the first time he had eaten food after the ravaging and how it had gone stale in his bowels, stinking him from the inside. A couple decades later, being Galen's slave, he had learned how to take it out and patch himself up without making too much of a mess, even if he was forced to drink hemlock later. At least liquids would bypass him more quickly.

Just because he had done it several times before it didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like a bitch. Particularly slicing the stomach open. He would wear the nitrile gloves even if he knew he couldn't get sick - the idea of sticking his own hand to take out undigested sushi without protection still creeped him out.

He looked at the black sludge pooling on the floor. He would have to clean up before Danny woke up, and he didn't know if club soda would work well with aged blood. He didn't trust those new chemical cleaners.

Stitching was always easier, even if the pain was stronger. After all, it is one thing to slice yourself open, and a completely different one to insert a needle back and forth through your stomach and four different layers of muscles and skin. With the last one he tugged a little bit too hard and the pain almost made him scream.

He remembered that Danny was sleeping in his bed. He mustn't wake him up.

His reflection looked back at him, all scars and long hair and green eyes and brown skin and achillean nose wondering why it was taking him so long to find the reason they were in this little town. The cries he heard at night. The bodies piling up one after the other. The beacon singing sweetly to him of power and magic and destruction and peace. Asking him why he was fooling himself, happily playing house with a child so much younger than him and loving every second of it. Pretending that he wasn't cursed and that part of it was the fact that he was not supposed to be happy.

That he was alone, like he had been, like he would always be.

Six in the morning. It would still take him three hours to do the whole procedure. He could already feel his muscles knitting themselves back together, but he grabbed a t-shirt and put it on, hiding the trace of the stitches.

When he opened the door he found Danny looking for him, rubbing his face and avoiding the sun that was coming through the window. He never had blinds - he loved to have the moonlight caressing him. Reminded him of old times.

"Alex?"

"Hey..."

"Are you OK? You look a bit pale..."

"It's alright. I don't sleep that much, and I look like crap when I wake up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. C'mon, sleepy head, we need to get up if we want to get breakfast before school."

"You have nothing on your fridge."

"I'll pay for Minnie's."

"You always pay for everything, don't think I haven't noticed that."

"Hey, I don't mind. It's the only thing I can do."

"Last night you did quite an assortment of things I didn't know were even possible."

Alex chuckled. He had learned a few tricks after all.

He had earned it, being happy. Fuck the universe - he was going to enjoy it.


	2. Danny

"Yes, mom, I'm OK - why all this? I told you I was going to spend the night with Alex. No - he's really good, mom, please stop."

Alex looked at him quizzicaly from across the table - they were waiting for their breakfast. Alex had apologized over and over for not having anything to eat at his place so they drove to Minnie's where he had ordered scrambled eggs with bacon, a chicken Caesar salad and two servings of fruit, and a smoothie - they always took the small ziploc bag with protein powder and added it to the Banana Peanut Butter Explosion, his favorite. Alex had just ordered coffee - black, like usual - and said that he wasn't hungry in the mornings. Danny just waved him off - honestly, it was the first time his mom fuzzed for him staying with a guy - well, after the first three times - but then again, it was the first time he stayed with someone after he started using his powers more actively. He still was just barely scraping at them, because his grandpa insisted that the moment he started using them fully all the creatures in Beacon Hills would look at him like a hot piece of ass to be tapped (he wasn't sure whose look had been more appalled, his own or his mother's) but then again, so far he had to run away from ghosts and avoid the new pastry store in the mall. Nothing fancy. And while he was afraid of the growing connection he seemed to have with Scott and his friends - and their particular insistence in checking if he was alright - he was pretty sure he was fine. Not hot enough to tap yet.

"Mom! I've told you - it's fine. Yes, that kind of fine. For crying out loud, do you want me to bring him over? You do? Paranoia much? Fine, I'll ask him. Yes - I'll try to convince him. Yes, I'm going straight to school, and yes I'll be back home immediately. Yes. Yes. No! Fine. Love you, too, mom."

He finally tapped his phone and put it face down on the table. No more calls, no more texts, just a nice decent breakfast with his boyfriend.

"What happened?"

"My mom freaking out because I spent the night outside the house, like it wasn't the first time I've done it."

"Well, you did say that you've been visiting the hospital a bit too much lately."

"Please don't agree with her. It's awkward when your boyfriend agrees with your mother."

"Only when we have the best interests of yours at heart."

Danny just shoved him across his three plates of breakfast and Alex laughed at him, that weird sound that was at the same time joyous and melancholic.

Actually, for the first time it was more joyous than melancholic, not the other way around.

"So apparently I'm supposed to come and meet your parents."

"You snitch."

"I didn't listen to her side of the conversation. And I'm sure half the diner heard yours!"

"Don't be a prat."

"You liked it last night when I was a prat."

Danny turned fifty shades of red - not that he had read that book thank you very much - and just gave him a mortified look. Alex just smiled deviously.

"Yes, they want you to come. They want to meet you."

"Do you want me to come?"

Danny looked up from his breakfast. Alex was looking at him all serious now. It was about what he wanted, according to his boyfriend, not what his parents wanted.

"Yes, I want you to come."

"Then I'll come," Alex's hand crossed the table and held his, "Is six alright? I'll need to get prepared. Bring out my Sunday suit, buy flowers for your mother."

"You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious - you didn't grow up with an hour lesson every day with a butler on how to be a proper houseguest. I'll see you at six and your parents will adore me. And then we'll go to the movies - probably after we're done with our homeworks though"

Danny couldn't help but be a little wowed by his boyfriend at the moment.

They finished their breakfast talking about inconsequential stuff and then went to school. The others caught up with them and walked with them before breaking to their respective classes. He had first period with Lydia, who grabbed him by the arm when they entered the room to World History - a class that was so effortlessly easy to Alex everybody wondered why he was taking it - and immediately questioned him about the night before.

"Lydia, I've never told you about my boyfriends. Why the sudden interest?"

"Because you have a gait. You have a smile. You look happy. And I like it when you are happy. Everybody likes it when you are happy."

"I'm not the school's mood thermometer."

"No, but everybody likes you. And it's been proven scientifically that when someone you like is happy your mood tends to improve. It's about hanging out with people."

"Well, now it's your clique who hang out with me, after... After..."

"That idiot we don't mention because he left for London. C'mon, spill - Mr. Johnson will ignore us as long as we sit on the back and don't raise our voice."

So Danny relented and in hushed conversations told Lydia all about last night - some of the details written in paper instead of hushed just because Scott would pick up with his super hearing and knowing him he would stare. Hell, he was already staring, that dopey 'I'm happy for you' stare that he had. Later Lydia kept asking for more and more details until she had basically squeezed him dry of any kind of information - and after school she followed him to his house to help him get ready. He was going to bleed again at her hands.

"Lydia! Darling! It's been a while since we've last seen you here!"

"Well, I haven't had to pick up Jackson in a while, Mrs. Mahealani, and Danny hadn't needed my services for a while now. I've heard you have a guest coming over and it is my duty as the best friend to get him to look his best."

"Sweetie, I am pretty sure he can fend for himself now, no need for you to stay."

"No, no, no, it's not a problem! I am more than glad to do this!"

"Daniel?"

"Yes, mom - Lydia, do you mind going to my room? Get the clothes you want me to try out, you know how I sort everything."

Lydia gave him a look but went upstairs anyways.

"Mom!"

"What? You said yourself that she was part of the so called pack!"

"But she's my friend! She can still come over and hang out if she wants! Don't you think you may be overreacting a little?"

"Daniel, you have been using your powers lately, and you know that if you use them for real then you'll become a full fledged moonsinger and then they'll want you and not just because of the light of the moon."

"So that's it, I go with my life without seeing anyone or talking to anyone? Mom, for crying out loud, you and grandpa and great-grandad lived under the Hale's noses for years! What makes you think that a guy like McCall will find out about me?"

"Because we didn't use our powers at all, and suddenly you are seeing witches in town, using magic to avoid ghosts, what makes you think you won't be pushed to the limit and actually do a convocation at some point?"

"It won't happen, mom, I'm not stupid. Now, do you mind that I go see my friend that wants to hang out with me before my boyfriend gets here because you invited him to probably try and snuff out if he's not in this for my magic?"

Danny loved his mother dearly, but this was getting ridiculous.

He found Lydia in his room, several outfits already on the bed. He hadn't lied to Stiles when he had said that he tended to bleed on these sessions - the fashion gene had completely skipped him and to be honest, Jackson was always better at it.

"Everything alright?"

"What? Yeah, yeah - my mom's been a bit paranoid lately. I think it was the whole collective hysteria and stuff."

"The CDC hasn't released an official statement yet."

"I know. Let's - let's not talk about it. What do you have for me?"

"Well, it's a home affair, so a lot depends on what your mom has planned. I'm assuming dinner as usual, just another seat?"

"Probably, but he'll go through an interrogation."

"Sweetie, that's expected. So I was thinking soft colors, so whenever he's afraid of your mother he can look at you and find peace. A pale blue, maybe, and some khakis..."

Danny let her talk and do all the work - it was easier if he just shut his mouth and nodded. Half an hour later Lydia had not only chosen what clothes he would wear, but what perfume would he use and how much hair gel would he apply to his hair. Feigning nervousness - it was just a dinner - he managed to get Lydia out - "Call me if you need anything" - and actually proceeded to get ready. No, he was actually nervous - his mother and his grandfather would be out for the kill tonight, trying to find out if Alex was interested in him because of his legacy. Were his father not travelling he would also be there, ready to grill the boy.

He had never understood the true extent of his powers. He had only used them to be a good goalie, no more. He really didn't know why would magical creatures be interested in him. But McCall and company had to go and wake up that Beacon and now the town was bustling with people that according to his family would want to turn him into their slave.

He wasn't even good at it.

The doorbell took him out of his daydream and he went to answer the door - he didn't want his mom scaring Alex at the door. When he opened it, though, he had to stop and gape for a moment.

If he had thought Alex was cute, or handsome, or gorgeous before, he had been mistaken. He didn't know if it was the bow tie, or the way the hair was slicked back under the newsboy cap, or the way the blazer seemed to match the cane, or the way his scars seemed to both shine and yet be more conspicuous, like they had thinned somehow.

No, what made Alex look so good was the fact that he was smiling with joy, like he was truly delighted at the idea of meeting his family.

"Hey handsome."

"Sweet lord Alex, if you ever say again you are not beautiful I will punch you in the face."

"You like it? I don't like wearing make up that much but it does help lessen the impact of the scars a bit. I didn't want to scare your family."

"Oh, shut up." Danny kissed him right there in his porch and after a minute he let go and guided him inside. When his mother appeared in the hallway Alex not only went to her (limping carefully) and took her hand kissing it softly. He actually took his blazer off to make flowers appear out of nowhere - which made his mother laugh and his grandfather look at him suspiciously. However, it only took Alex five minutes of talking about Hawaii that he had his grandpa wrapped around his finger.

Danny couldn't help but look at him. Alex was usually reserved, shy, and barely spoke to others. Right now he was commandeering the conversation effortlessly. It was almost as if he was someone else.

Was he really so traumatized by his scars that the mere act of hiding them helped him so much?

"So, Alex, why did you move to Beacon Hills?"

"I was looking for a small town to live where people wouldn't mind that I have these. A town with so many animal attacks sounded like a good idea. Apparently I am not the only one though - according to my fund manager there's been a huge real estate development in the area recently, he even suggested buying some property. Did they find gold or something?"

They all laughed at the joke but Danny saw the looks between the grown-ups.

"But wouldn't you be more suited to a big city? I mean, you mentioned a fund manager so you are taken care of - I'm sorry, am I speaking out of line? Danny mentioned to us about your parents but I am overstepping, aren't I?"

"Not at all, sir - after all, this is why you asked me here tonight," Alex smiled a genial smile, one that showed little of his teeth and lots of charm, "to find about me. I lived in New York City for a couple years - I call them my bad stage because I was grieving, and what is a teenage way to grieve? Party and drink and do stupid things. I am not proud of those years and I am not proud of who I was then. That's why when I finally calmed down and decided to stop I looked for something completely different. I moved originally to Neptune, California, but that town was full of racist homophobic bastards who would look at me like people would look at me in the Upper East Side just because I had the scars on my face, so that's why I narrowed my selection of towns in the second iteration."

The fact that Beacon Hills had not been his first option seemed to put a lot of ease in his family, who started to be a bit more open. They talked to him about his future plans ("I currently have none, I mean, it is expected of me to go to school on the East Coast but I don't think I want to relive that"), about school ("Lydia is a genius, has she got herself certified? She will definitely rock whatever college she decides to attend"), about life in general ("I can't do much because of my leg problems, but I am thinking of getting a motorcycle after seeing House get one"), about things that were completely mundane and normal. Danny couldn't help but feel marveled at the way Alex kept talking himself into the good graces of his family, compounded by the fact that he never put the elbows on the table and knew how to use all the pieces of cutlery and never slurped the soup. So yeah, his boyfriend was a model house guest.

He didn't know if that was cute or completely insufferable.

Two hours later, a bacon chocolate caramel cheesecake and a couple of glasses of port for his mom and his grandpa, Alex had officially survived dinner.

"So, did I pass?"

They were standing in the porch, Alex leaning on his cane while holding a box with another cheesecake on the other hand. Danny shrugged at him, riling him up. It worked, for his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Sweet Jesus, of course you did, you had them eating out of your hand!"

Alex smiled tentatively. Again, a bit melancholic and a bit joyous and a bit cautious but a smile nonetheless.

"Why aren't you like this more?"

His smile immediately dropped.

"Shit - sorry! No, I didn't mean that this is better or anything - it's just that you looked more comfortable?"

"I wasn't, Danny - it was an act.I can be charming and I can be gracious but it's always an act, an act that I get tired of. Do you want me to be gracious and charming for you all the time? I can try..."

"No! I didn't mean it like that - shit, I am digging myself pretty deep, aren't I?"

Alex just shrugged, like he was a bit disappointed in him.

"It's just that you looked happy, and joyous. I like you the way - no, I love you the way you are, but I want you to be happy. Is that wrong?"

Alex had looked up when he said love, and shit, why had he said that? Not that it wasn't true but it was a pretty big word to say.

"If you love me just like I am I am happy, Danny. It's been a while since someone loved me, scars and all."

"I do."

"Then don't ask me to be like this all the time."

"Just when we are meeting my parents."

"Fine. That I can."

Danny didn't know what to say. He had evidently touched something on Alex's soul that was not going to go away.

"I love you too, Danny. I haven't loved anyone in a while."

Fuck it, Danny thought and grabbed his head and kissed him.

It wasn't until later, when he was in his room trying to do his homework but thinking about the date he was going to have in an hour that he realized that even though they had been under the roof of his porch he had felt the moonlight bathe them.


	3. Melissa

Melissa hugged her sons and told them to be good at school. She knew they would - even if Scott no longer slept as soundly as before, always worried that something new would happen against them.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since the town had had to face its ghosts. Two weeks since she had seen Peter Hale because she was drawn to the Hale manor. Two weeks since she had started to hear voices.

They were not invasive, they were not rude, they were not disabling. As a matter of fact, they were sweet and helpful if a bit creepy and kind of childish. Well, they insisted in calling her Mother.

The idea that the woods of Beacon Hills talked to her scared the hell out of her wits. They seemed to respect that though and talked to her not too much and mostly when she felt she needed something, although them being a bunch of trees when she thought of opening a can was not exactly helpful.

The doorbell rang and she opened the door to find John and Chris outside.

"You haven't brought any gifts lately."

"With the amount of time I seem to be spending here I think I should start paying rent. Or at least pay for Stiles'"

"I did bring a gift, Melissa," Chris gave her a small lacquered box. She opened it to find - "Wolfsbane bullets. Adapted for your mamba."

"Thank you. Come on in."

"Do the kids know about this?"

"Scott has the ability to know where we are, all of us - yes, I know, creepy, he doesn't like to think about it - so he knows you guys are here, but I didn't tell him and unless something bad happens I doubt he'll call. He did know about two weeks ago but I was scared out of my wits that time and he hasn't commented anything in the meantime so I'm assuming he doesn't know."

"And you haven't told him."

"John, for crying out loud, I'm his mother - the thing I want to do the least right now is to tell her that I may be losing my mind!"

"OK, let's back down. Tell us what happened."

"So, a day or two after Halloween I was driving back home but ended up driving to the preserve. Since that tends to happen when the pack is together somewhere I didn't give much thought until I realized I had no idea where I was going and ended up in the Hale manor. The thing is, it looks old - I wouldn't say that the fire happened seven years ago, nor that Derek set up camp there for a while. I'd say it's been abandoned for at least a hundred years. The forest has literally started to grow in it, almost swallowing the clearing. That's not the weirdest thing - the weirdest thing is that the closer I got to the manor, the stronger I started hearing voices in my head."

"The woods?"

"I think? No, I know so. I know it's the woods."

"So just like Isaac when he summoned Camdem?"

"Maybe? I don't know. Thing is - I was compelled to go into the manor. I found this little oak that was growing in the middle of it and I wanted to, I don't know, mother it? They keep calling me Mother, by the way, like they truly think I'm gonna go watering them or something."

"Not really," Chris spoke, "Mother is also a title - it means that to them, you are more powerful than they are and they are defecting to you. That you are their liege lady, if that helps."

No, it didn't.

"Anyways, Peter Hale found me there."

"What?" Both men had yelled at the same time, and John had actually started growling.

"That's why I'm so scared. What if it's not the woods? What if it was Peter, the same way he did to Lydia?"

"Well, the first course of action would be to tell her, see if any of your... symptoms match hers."

"And you think she won't tell Scott? I am not going to worry him."

"You know that we ended up in that cellar because my son had that same attitude with me, right?"

Melissa glared at the Sheriff but he just smiled at her.

"Look, all that I'm saying is that we are adults, and we should be able to do this. The kids are already worrying too much about the fact there are witches in town, we do not need to burden them with Peter. Particularly not Lydia."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, Chris, you are our resident expert, what do you think?"

"I think that it is the woods," Chris sat down looking at the window, like trying to pry an answer from the woods out there, "ever since I realized what Blake was doing, I started to look into the folklore of the Telluric Currents and assuming that they are the same, the Ley Lines. The fact that so many converge here, under the Nemeton is not only rare, but it gives the whole area power, not just as a Sanctuary but as a land itself. I wouldn't be surprised if the woods are either magical, sentient, or both. The fact that they communicated with Isaac seems to be proof that they can get in touch with people. Peter may have just been a coincidence."

"Has any of you guys felt contacted by the woods?"

"No. But has Isaac been randomly displaced by Peter?"

"Not that we know of."

"We'd known. Scott seems to be particularly specific about keeping an eye on him."

"You think?"

"I see, Melissa, particularly when Isaac departs the pack with my daughter."

"I thought it was jealousy."

"It may well be, but I wouldn't bet on it."

"Back to the point - you are saying that the woods here are magical?"

"Didn't Stiles say that they talked to the Hales, and that Laura mentioned they would defer to Scott at some point? What if this is it? What if they decided to defer to you?"

"And why would they do that?"

"If they obeyed Laura's last request they would've bound to Scott. Maybe they saw you and thought you were better suited for the work."

"What work?"

"Command them."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"But why would they be following Laura?"

"She was the alpha."

"She moved out."

"The woods are ancient, Melissa, Laura and Derek were gone for six years, the woods probably didn't even realize."

"But then why would they switch allegiance so quickly? If Stiles said that Laura told them to follow Scott why did they immediately attached to me?"

Neither of them could give her an answer. They just looked at her with the same bewildered expression.

"So you are saying that maybe something forced them to attach to you?"

"And what if that what was Peter?"

John seemed to be ready to bolt out of the door to chase the man. Chris looked at her, like waiting for her order to do the same.

"We need someone who knows more. We need Deaton."

John scoffed.

"Do you think we'll get something from that man?"

"Something is better than what we have right now."

"I'll drive. It's better if we don't show up in a BHPD car."

Melissa got her bearings and lead the men out of her house. Chris not only opened the door of the SUV for her but also helped her up, and the two men sat on the front. It looked oddly, like she was being chauffered.

It felt even more odd when they got there. Chris immediately got off the car and proceeded to the door, almost as if he were anouncing their presence. John waited for her and walked with her until they reached the veterinary's office.

Inside, she was the only one to take a seat. Apparently both men preferred to be standing.

"Hello Melissa, Sheriff, Mr. Argent. What can I do for you today?"

Deaton waited for any of them to talk. She did.

"We have some questions, Deaton, and we were wondering if you could answer them."

"Please, Melissa, call me Alan."

'He who walks alone.'

She felt a little chill on her spine. Like a warning.

'Pay attention to what he says.'

'Druids lie.'

'In order to keep their secrets.'

"I was wondering what you knew about Lydia Martin and Peter Hale's resurrection." She knew that everyone in the room had been flustered by the question, even if John and Chris barely moved or changed expressions. Alan, on the other hand, looked at her completely flummoxed, like the question had not been the one he had expected. "I'm really curious."

"Is this about Lydia, or about Peter?"

"Why would your answer be any different?"

Alan didn't seem to like that question. And she was sure she didn't like his expression.

"Lydia is a banshee. She communes with the dead. She acts as a warning to her family of those deaths that would affect them."

"So all the deaths are related to the Martin family?"

"No, Melissa, all the deaths are related to the McCall pack. Pack is family, family is pack."

"So because she communes with the dead Peter was able to do what, exactly?"

"I don't know. Banshees are warning spirits, solitary beings that attach themselves to a family and are able to perceive the potential death of one of their members. Usually their wail is final, and if heard the death of the person shall occur. There is no way around it."

"What about their involvement in battles, as descendants of the Morrigan?"

"How do you know that?"

She didn't. She just shrugged.

"Well, it is true that the Morrigan could be considered as a greater spirit and that Banshees could draw from her, but a banshee per se is no more than a warning spirit."

'Mother, he lies.'

"Is that so?"

"As far as I know."

"So Peter found out how to bend the powers of a Banshee, something that according to what you know is no more than a warning spirit, in order to come back from the dead."

"Correct."

"Then why did you tell Derek Hale different, Alan?" The Sheriff looked at her. Chris casually opened his coat, letting the two guns visible to the veterinary. Deaton was at loss of words. "From what I understand, you told Derek that Peter had used a very specific ritual to come back that involved the power of an Alpha and that makes it sound like you knew quite a bit about it."

"How do you know what I said to Derek?"

Melissa shrugged again. She could see the anger and the fear rise in the man, even if his expression changed very little.

"I'm curious now, what else you didn't tell him? I mean, aren't you officially the Hale emissary? Why didn't you call Derek as soon as he got here? Why did you wait until my son almost got killed to make your presence known?"

"I had my reasons."

"Would you mind sharing?"

"Would you mind sharing how you know all about what I told Derek? Or what I told Scott?"

"What have you told Scott? I only mentioned the one time you rescued him. Not exactly the best way to charm a mother, don't you think?"

She could feel him biting his tongue, lashing out at his own slip up. It was the first time it had happened.

"I can assure you I only have your son's best interests at heart, Melissa."

"Is that so? Then why so secretive?"

"Those are the ways of my people, I'm afraid. We do not share easily."

"You walk alone."

At the moniker, Deaton looked at the window, and back at her.

"Melissa?"

"Yes, Alan?"

"Is there... is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No. Not really. I mean, there was but now I am unsure."

"Melissa..."

"When you decide to tell me which ritual did Peter use and how you know about it, I'll consider it. If not, I think we are done here. Boys."

Chris immediately opened the door and went to the car. John stepped sideways and made space for her. At the door, she stopped.

"Oh, and Alan, now I want to know every time Scott sees you or talks to you, so make sure you remind him to tell me. And I don't mean just for work."

"Same with Stiles." The Sheriff voice was deep, almost growl like.

"Melissa, stop."

"What? I'm not doing anything."

The woods were. She could feel the forest growing its roots merging with the foundations of the building.

"Have a good day, Alan."


	4. Stiles

Stiles finally had a night of sleep without nightmares. Two weeks of "Hey, nothing's going on" seemed to have done well to his psyche.

He realized that whenever he thought of his dad the darkness in his heart recoiled and shied away, so his night routine had become looking at that old picture of them, him and his dad and his mom, a few months before the chemo started. He made himself remember her like this, with her brown hair and brown eyes and pale skin and beautiful smile. He would lull himself to sleep, his favorite had always been 'Hush little baby', particularly because his mother had changed the lyrics to meet his mood all the time.

They had both been diagnosed the same week. It was a week Stiles would always loathe.

He rubbed his face and stood up, trying not to look into his desk where all his research on witches and rituals was spread out. And the floor. And the wall. He really needed to be more tidy. Like Lydia, who had everything on her iPad connected via a remote server to her custom built Arch linux computer that she also had shared with her Macbook Air creating a weridly functional environment that allowed her to search multiple queries at the same time, organize them by language and then decide if she wanted to do the translation herself or let the computer do it for her (she maybe a genius but she doesn't speak Ancient Sumerian). Meh, he preferred good ole pen and paper.

He opened the closet to find a garment bag with a note on it. Lydia's handwriting. 'For tonight's date. Don't wear it to school and for the love of god shower before wearing it. XOXO'. He couldn't help but feel weird at the fact that he had become some sort of life sized doll for her.

He had asked her about it - she said that she wanted to see him happy. That also kept the darkness at bay. It scared him, but it kept the darkness at bay.

Of course he was late. He barely changed out of clothes and went downstairs to see his father in the kitchen who gave him a thermos with coffee and a pat in the head. Stiles managed to yell at him not to eat bagels and actually heat up the leftovers from last night's dinner and ran to Roscoe. He picked up Scott and Isaac from the McCall house - pack house? It seemed all the meetings happened there - and proceeded to school. Well, except that Scott was weirdly excited. And he knew why.

He didn't want to talk about it.

"Dude, you are going on a date tonight! The whole shenanigans! Aren't you excited?"

"Scott, I still find it a bit creepy that you get excited that I have a date."

"You are my best friend, I get to get excited when good things happen to you."

"Well, I may not be excited but I agree that this is good for you, Stiles. I mean, after seeing you pine so much after Lydia it's comforting to know that you won't be a celibate or something."

"Oh my god!"

"So, dinner and a movie?"

"Well, if you two don't kill me of embarrassment before school ends today, yes."

"Where are you taking her? Not Minnie's."

"Minnie's is a diner from heaven and it would be an honor to take her there if we were to eat greasy food with homemade appeal. No, I'm not - do you want me to keep dating? I'm taking her to the Black Cat. My dad used to take my mom there all the time."

"Oh."

Well, that was awkward.

"Look, Scotty, I'm - "

"Nah, it's OK. Like I said, I'm happy for you."

Scott gave him a smile and Stiles just smiled back.

"What about you, Isaac, how's stuff coming up with Allison?"

As soon as the words left Stiles mouth Isaac made himself small in the backseat.

"Isaac, why are you doing that?"

Stiles and Scott had spoken the same phrase at the same time. However, Stiles had been looking at him through the rear-view mirror. Scott had been looking at the front all the time.

Odd.

"Why am I doing what?"

"Shrinking yourself, like you are afraid of the question."

"The girl I'm seeing's ex and his best friend are driving me to school. I think I'm perfectly entitled to be afraid of the question."

"Isaac, we had this conversation before."

"I know, it's just..."

"What?"

"I don't know, a part of me is afraid that you don't like the outcome?"

"Like I said, as long as you don't hurt her it's alright."

"Not helping."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Stiles just observed the exchange between the two guys. Apparently his silence was deemed unusual for both of them looked at him.

"What? No, seriously, what? Do you want me to say something?"

"Er, you kinda never shut up?"

"Oh my god - I hate you. I hate both of you. And don't lie to yourself Scott, you are jealous of Isaac and Allison, I've seen the way you look at them when they are together."

"No, I'm not! And what do you mean at them?"

"I mean that you are throwing Isaac and Allison the same look you just threw at Allison at the beginning of the year."

Both wolves turned red and looked at the road. Stiles couldn't help but smile a little vindictively and parked Roscoe in the school's parking lot.

Well, speaking of smiles, Danny's was radiating. And Alex' was also happier than usual - he usually smiled a sad smile.

"So those two got laid last night, didn't they?"

"I am not talking to you."

"I am not talking to you either."

"Well, in that case - Danny, Alex! How's this beautiful morning treating you?"

"Cut it, Stiles."

"Wha? What did I say?"

Lydia and Allison joined them in that moment. Lydia apparently thought the same like him, since she went straight to Danny and started asking him questions that were probably not appropriate for the hallway. Everybody else just looked at Alex who looked like he wanted the Earth to swallow him, and Allison grabbed Isaac's hand and led him away. Neither noticed the look Scott gave them, and when his best friend turned to look at him he made sure he was smiling.

"Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything. Alex, did I say anything?"

"There's a thing called body language, Stiles, and I can assure you it was loud and clear."

"Oh, shut up."

Alex decided to obey by grabbing Scott and leading him inside the classroom. Stiles ran after Allison and Isaac to Ethics but never really caught up with them - he, unlike his friends, did know how to give space to a relationship. That meant he had his own mind to deal with and well, he didn't want to do it.

He had a date. With a really really awesome girl.

They had been talking about magic because, well, magic. When it became clear that both of them knew about it it was much easier to just let it be part of their conversations, that included him asking a lot about being home schooled and why had her whole family - more than twelve people! - moved with her mom to Beacon Hills and why is her mother an art collector and why is her grandma a pastry chef who had just finally opened a small place in the mall that had been where they had had their third date, where he had lied to her saying that he had seen his mother during the Halloween breakout - FOX news' term, not his - in order to keep his identity as whatever the fuck being the guardian of the Nemeton meant. She had been helpful by the loads, telling him about ghost stories and the importance of Samhain and other things that he needed to confirm because he had found them online and there's always a bit of an iffy element in finding stuff online and well, you don't know if that spell you found to make a pencil float actually ends up summoning a demon or something like that. So yeah, she was awesome and Stiles realized he was thinking of how the flowers adorned her hair, or how her eyes lit up whenever she smiled - and she seemed to smile a lot about the things that would spout out of his mouth. And he couldn't help but think of how fuzzy he felt whenever she told him about random stuff - not even magic - or just by listening to her voice.

He had never felt this way for Lydia. But then again, Lydia was a goddess he never should've tried to reach. Or maybe she wasn't but he had seen her like that all the time.

So he went inside to Ethics and kept entertaining his thoughts. The class was boring anyways.

Lunchtime Lydia made him seat with her and Danny - apparently she needed to check schedules to prepare both of them for their respective dates. Stiles couldn't help but look wistfully at the other table where Isaac was looking awkward between Scott and Allison, Scott was looking awkward on his own, Allison kept looking at them wondering what was going on between them and Alex was sitting across those three, apparently smirking to himself.

Thirty minutes and three promises to Lydia that he would use the outfit and the perfume she had gotten for him later they continued in school.

It was true that Danny looked really happy, and he knew that because of that all of them were happy. Maybe Danny was not part of the pack, but they truly cared for him, even if they had not been exactly best friends before. Stiles blamed Jackson on that one - Danny Mahealani had always been a nice kid except that in fourth grade he started to get more focused on sports and stuff and that's when the mythical Jackson - Danny dyad had been formed. Everybody knew Danny kept Jackson from going off the rocker, but nobody knew why - well, he did now - he was always on the brink. And obviously, all the lacrosse team followed them except for him and Scott, who had always been the runt of that litter.

Until the bite.

Stiles had started to wonder if they wouldn't be better if he had decided to stay home that night.

He had to stop for breath. The darkness was wrapping his heart tightly.

In that moment his cellphone rang. It was Lorena.

"Hey Stiles - oh, shit, I didn't interrupt you in class, did I?"

"No, I have study hall right now - what's up?"

"Er... I need to cancel tonight."

"What, why?"

"Er, give me a second."

Stiles heard the shuffle of the phone as it was being handed down to someone else.

"Mr. Stilinski? This is Sabrina, Lorena's mother."

Oh shit, what had he done?

"Apparently my daughter forgot tonight she and her grandmother and her brother and I were supposed to have dinner. Since I don't want you to think wrong of my daughter I would like to invite you to our house. Would it be OK to change your plans?"

Well, at least he could save the money he was going to spend on Black Cat for sometime later.

"Sure. I mean, yes, it would be an honor to dine with you."

"Excellent, I'll have Andrew pick you up at five thirty so we can have dinner by six. Is that good?"

"Yeah, excellent."

"Alright, I'm putting my daughter back."

More shuffling and the voice of Lorena came back through the speaker again.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I totally spaced out - "

"No, no - that's alright. I mean, unless it's too weird for you?"

"No! I want you to meet my mom, she's awesome, and my grandma is even awesomer. And maybe I can finally show you a magic trick - we've been talking about magic all the time and I haven't shown you what I can do."

"I don't need to see it."

"But I want you to. I'll see you this afternoon."

"See ya!"

Stiles hung up and wondered if he had to talk to Lydia again now that the date had changed course.


	5. Scott

He tried to mask his feelings when he heard Stiles' phone. He kept pouring over the notebook, pretending he was doing homework. He was writing down more about what worried him.

He was not good at planning, or at seeing patterns, or at fishing out suspects. Those were Stiles' and Lydia's abilities. But Stiles was dating a girl, and he would not rob him of that feeling.

It was true that in his notebook there was a page dedicated to Lorena, and how suspiciously she just landed onto Stiles' lap.

He had another one on Alex and how he had reached Danny. Even if Danny wasn't pack.

He felt horrible for doing this, suspecting the newcomers on the basis that they were after the Nemeton's power.

He knew Lydia was thinking the same, and that's why she insisted so much in hanging out with both of them.

But she also wanted Stiles and Danny to be happy. He did too.

He sighed. He needed to talk to her - out of everyone, she was the only one that surpassed Stiles intelligence and matched his wit.

He wrote it down. To have Lydia always close to Stiles. Or was it better if it was him? What would be more intrusive, the girl best friend or the boy best friend?

He needed to ask Lydia.

The fact that Chris Argent was avoiding the pack. Or maybe just him? He was with his mother right now - they were at Deaton's, he could pinpoint their location to what felt the clinic area, even if he couldn't feel his boss. He would always answer when he called him and insisted on continuing his training and Stiles', but he had never been able to locate him just as everybody else, like he was mute. He suspected it was because he was the emissary, but now he felt Chris' bond to weaken and strengthen like a flickering light. He needed to talk to him. He also needed to talk to his boss - what did it mean that the parents were adjuncted to the pack so quickly?

His head hurt. It was so much to think about.

He looked inside him, a last bond there, stronger than Chris' even if the wolf was so far away. He knew that if he tugged it he would call him, and he could ask him all these questions, but he was happy. They were happy. He couldn't rob them that.

Stiles still asked about Derek every week. Scott still checked on him every night.

He also had to deal with the woods thing. According to Laura, at some point he would feel them. It hadn't happened yet, but in the movies the woods were always slow and took their time so he didn't worry about it too much. It was just another page on his notebook.

After the whole spirits deal the witches hadn't attacked. They still didn't have nothing on them, and it was eating him inside. The wolf wanted to hunt, to sniff them out and drive them away from his territory. He just wanted to find out what their deal was so they wouldn't kill anymore people.

If they were willing to sacrifice human lives they were not good people. But Scott couldn't bring himself to the idea of killing them. Not really. Another three pages on his notebook.

Nobody knew anything about Peter Hale, and he was definitely not part of the pack. Another page.

He also had Math, Physics and English to worry about.

And his father.

"Hello, Scott."

He closed his eyes in anger as he closed the notebook like he had just finished working on it. He put it in his backpack and took out the Math one - Stiles was enraptured in his talk with Lorena to have noticed Rafael had come into the room. He had known since he had put a foot in the school, the smell too familiar - too much like his own - to ignore.

"Rafael."

"May I?"

Allison, Isaac and Lydia were in class. Stiles was still talking to Lorena.

He took a deep breath and let him sit. Had it been his house he would've chased him out. His father took the empty space across him and smiled at him.

"What do you want?"

"To say hi. I seem to be permanently banned from your mother's house and I was in campus grounds on official business so I thought I could drop by. It was easy to find you - it seems you have finally grown into the role I always told you you were capable of."

"Not thanks to you."

Rafael bit back his lip, like biting back a retort. So he was trying to play catch up? He could try.

"What are you doing here, Rafael?"

"I already said - "

"Not here in the school. Here in Beacon Hills. You always hated this little sleepy town."

"I'm on assignment, Scott - I can't share details with you."

"As far as I know, you were here on account of the multiple deaths performed by my previous English teacher, am I right?" Rafael scowled, "And those were already found to be the work of Jennifer Blake, she confessed, so why are you still here?"

"There has been a string of deaths, independent of those you've mentioned, and I'm looking at all possible connections. So you're still hanging out with the Stilinskis, aren't you?"

"If you mean my best friend, my brother and the man who helped my mom raise me, yeah, definitely. Why wouldn't I?"

Rafael again was fighting a retort. A part of Scott couldn't help but feel pleased that this man was squirming under his own baggage.

"Anyways, I'm still gonna be here for a while. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. Dinner."

"No."

Rafael looked back at him, but now he was pleading.

He wished the man were a werewolf contesting his territory. That way he could shred him to pieces.

It wasn't even because of what he did to him. But because of what he did to his mom.

Breaking her heart like that.

"Scott..."

"I am going to be very clear, Rafael. I don't like you. You were an asshole to my mom, and I will always hate you for that. I had forgiven you for being an asshole to me, even if I can't forget it - and trust me when I say I wish I could. And you have the gallantry to come back and mock me for my friends. See? Exactly the same thing over and over. You needing to tell me that what I am doing is wrong. So no, I don't want to do anything with you. And if you have an official business to treat with me, Agent McCall, I demand a lawyer."

Rafael's face was a simmering of anger and despair and sadness. The darkness in his heart rejoiced at the sight of it.

Scott knew this wasn't like him, but he couldn't help it. He needed to hurt the man.

"Are we done?"

"Please, Scott."

"Are we done?"

Rafael sighed and stepped out. When he was at the door, however, he looked back, but Scott made sure he wasn't looking at him.

He was sure he heard him mutter 'I'm sorry'. He didn't care.

Of course it was a second later when Stiles returned.

"So apparently I'm meeting Lorena's parents... what just happened?"

"Never mind."

"Scotty..."

"It was Rafael."

"Your dad? What was he doing here?"

"Official business."

"Holy crap. Do you want me to call my dad?"

"No. It's alright - he wanted to talk. That's all."

"He's still trying to get you, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"Thanks. You said you're meeting with Lorena's parents?"

"At least her mom and her grandma. And Andrew. Apparently it was family night and she forgot, and her mother decided to take me in instead of completely cancelling our date."

"Hey, at least you save money for another time."

"I know, right?"

Scott smiled at his friend. He looked happy. Well, he looked nervous but it was a good kind of nervous.

No one should end up dead after a date.

He let Stiles talk on and on about the changes on his date while he was trying to solve some Math problems. They were done right before the bell rang and they had to go to class.

They day continued without problems, and he sent Stiles home in the jeep and saw Lydia leave after Danny. He wanted to go for a run - Allison and Isaac were going to spar, as usual (don't think about it) - and he knew his mom was alright at the house, didn't have another shift until the morning. He wanted to burn some steam and maybe round the woods, to see if there was any of that feeling he was supposed to feel at some point.

He didn't expect Alex to come to him and asked him to join him for a walk.

"Yeah, sure. Erm, where to?"

"My place, if you don't mind? I have to get ready to meet Danny's parents, and he gave me a ride. I thought Stiles gave you a ride since I don't see your bike but he's left?. Not that you have to stay or anything - it's just, I have some questions and I wanted to talk about them?"

"He has a date too, he's meeting Lorena's parents too. What about?"

"Well, Danny of course. And you."

"Hm?"

Alex did that thing where he offered his arm to keep people from going faster than him. He usually did it with Danny. Alex waited until they were relatively out of earshot. Scott just realized he didn't know where Alex lived.

"It's not that far. I got an apartment downtown, nice building, the owner of the penthouse apparently ran away or something. Got it really cheap."

"I'm pretty sure you could've afforded it even if it weren't cheap."

"That's true. So, Danny."

"What about him? You know him more than I do." Alex smiled at the implied innuendo.

"Is he really your friend?"

"Yeah! Why would you say that?"

"Because he is on the outskirts of your little group. Yeah, he hangs out with you guys and Lydia particularly loves him, but, you five, you act like you share a secret. Like you are some sort of secret society or something."

Scott couldn't help but sigh. Were they that obvious?

"It's just... we've been through some real shit. Lydia almost died twice this year, I've been involved in some pretty bad fights, draggin Stiles with me, Isaac just escaped his abusive home, Allison lost her mother... the worst that has happened to Danny so far was losing Jackson and that's because the asshole won't talk to him on Skype or answer his emails. We started hanging out with him because no one else would, true, but I can't deny that we were bound by something else."

"Tragedy and grief? Dude, that's wrong. You are seventeen."

"So are you, and look at your face."

Scott immediately cursed himself for saying that. Unlike usual, Alex chortled, like it was a joke. But his limp did become more slow and his head did tuck a bit more.

"I'm sorry. I never should've said that."

Alex didn't say anything for a while. They just kept walking.

"Have I told you how I got these?"

"No. You've never mentioned them. Just that it was an accident. Lydia said you asked if hers were from a wolf, too, so I'm assuming it was something like that?"

"Camping trip in Greece. My first summer after I got into boarding school. Mom and Dad had a cabin in one of the forests at the edge of the Pindus mountains and I went for a hike, well, a couple of days hike," Scott looked at him, horrified, "What?"

"Weren't you like, fourteen?"

"Dude, my father is an archaeologist, I learned to walk with a backpack full of supplies."

"Oh."

"Anyways, at the end of the first night, when I was prepping everything to go back down, a wolf came through the woods and ravaged me. He tried to eat my leg first and when I defended myself he went for my face. I had a blade on me so I managed to kill it but not without a present of its own."

Scott couldn't help but gape. The way Alex had told the story was not bitter or angry like he would've expected. It sounded more resigned, like he had given up on it a long time ago.

Alex laughed again, more melancholic than that morning.

"I don't blame the wolf, Scott, wolves rarely come close to humans. He was probably hungry, or afraid, or lost. I blame myself for not setting up a better camp, or for not making sure I was cooking down wind so the smell wouldn't attract others. I barely managed to send a distress signal before passing out. When I woke up in the hospital it had been a week later and my face could barely hold itself together. I had to do PT for a long time just to be able to walk with a cane. I still have to do PT every week just to make sure I'm not losing strength."

"You were fourteen?"

"Yes. My mother died that winter. It was not a good year as you can imagine."

"I'm sorry."

"Like I said, no worries. It's all past me."

Scott looked at him, feeling he should give him something in return.

"I was bit by a wolf, too. My story is not tragic or anything, but at least I understand the fear. Me and Stiles were looking... for a dead body in the preserve. We got split because the Sheriff found us, and I hid while he scolded Stiles. Fifteen minutes later I dropped my inhaler and this huge wolf came at me and bit me, but like you said, he was probably scared because he left me to die. I got stitches and rabies shot, that wasn't fun, but I got better. My scars healed, though."

Alex smiled at him, like he was satisfied with the lie.

"So everyone in your clique has been bitten by a wolf?"

"Nah, just me and Isaac and Lydia. Isaac was because he used to work in the graveyard and it attracted wolves, Lydia was the weirdest because she was in the football field during Winter Formal."

"Hm. Wait, you and Stiles were looking for a dead body?"

"Aham."

"Oh wow, you two must be really close to do that. Have you two...?"

He let the question linger, and Scott wasn't sure he was asking until almost a whole minute later.

"What? Oh, no no no, I mean, I know Stiles is probably bi or something but he is my brother, it would feel kind of incestuous!"

"Didn't stop the Lannisters. And I've seen the looks you give Isaac and Allison."

"What? You too?"

"Hm?"

"Stiles just told me the same thing this morning."

"Oh man, I just watched you this morning. You couldn't sit close to Allison so you sat next to Isaac, but you couldn't sit next to Isaac so you kept edging the table. Seriously, it was like watching a sitcom or something. What's going on with you two? Or is it you three?"

Scott couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush. And probably look scandalized. Alex laughed again.

"I'm sorry, Scott, I shouldn't have. I - I know what it is to deal with things like that. Falling in love with someone you shouldn't."

"But I don't even know what you mean? I only want them to be happy."

"Not really, Scott. You want to be happy with them."

"What?"

They had arrived to the building where the Argents and now Alex lived. Scott couldn't feel Chris - but now he could detect Danny's scent vaguely in the air.

"You're jealous, Scott, but not of Isaac for having Allison, or of Allison for having Isaac. You are jealous that they don't have you. I'll see you tomorrow!"

And with that Alex went inside the building, leaving a very confused puppy at the door.


	6. Melissa (II)

Melissa looked at her cellphone. She didn't want to do it, but like John and Chris had said, she was the only source they had. John had left for the station and Chris mentioned wanting to spend some time with her daughter - which would probably drive Scott and Isaac to hang out together since Stiles had a date and that meant she could have some time with the girl. Maybe she could even convince her not to tell Scott.

She wondered why she had so many teenage kids numbers in her phone. After a couple rings she picked up.

"Mrs. McCall? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Lydia - I was wondering if you could talk to me for a second? In person - it's something delicate."

"Sure. Are you sure you don't need Scott or the rest of the pack?"

"No, Lydia, please, don't tell anyone. Are you free this afternoon? I don't have a shift today so we could do it at my place - or wherever you feel more comfortable."

She could almost hear Lydia biting her lip, like she was making a decision. Or maybe she had heard the fear in her voice when talking to her.

"Sure. I'll be at your place at five. By that time I'll be done dressing Danny for his date."

"Thank you."

And then she waited.

She thought of how to say it. She didn't want to flat out say 'Peter is possessing me' since that would scare the girl away, but she wasn't sure how else she could word it. She had felt the woods aiding her when she wanted to get answers from Deaton, but she couldn't help and feel that the threat was lying underneath, waiting to spring on her.

She had been fooled once by his pretty face. She wouldn't be a second time.

She thought of how life had been easier before she knew. Now she couldn't help but see monsters out of every corner. And every once in a while she had to cry herself to sleep. She would wake up to find both of her boys in her room, dorkily attempting to keep guard on her, just like that night when they thought she was going to be sacrificed. She wasn't sure if they had noticed she had had John and Chris help her move more comfortable chairs in her room.

She had started to clean the dishes. She needed to keep her hands occupied just to try and not to think of it. And yet, she couldn't help but stare at the window and see how the leaves of the trees would sway even if there was no wind. Longingly, like a child extending a hand to their mother.

She cleaned the kitchen, and the living room, and her boys rooms. He needed to have the talk with Isaac, if he was starting to see Allison in a more formal way, and also discuss with Scott any possible feeling of jealousy he might feel over them. She didn't need any drama under her roof on top of what she was going through, and besides, she had raised him better than that. His grandma would beat his ass if she had heard that he was jealous over one girl.

A una mujer se le respeta, no se le trata como propiedad!.

Lydia was punctual, as usual, ringing the door bell at five o'clock.

"Lydia, thanks for coming. Do you want something?"

"Water, if you have some, Mrs. McCall," the girl strutted behind her and let herself be directed to the living room, where she waited for her seated in the couch until she got her glass and thanked her for it, "Mrs. McCall, what am I doing here?"

"I'm sorry for being so secretive, Lydia, but I don't even know myself and I really don't want you to tell Scott. The other adults know about what I am about to tell you, but I don't want anyone else to worry. I didn't want you to know, but I don't know who else can I ask about it."

"Mrs. McCall, you are worrying me."

"I don't know if I may be possessed by Peter, just like you were."

Melissa saw that the girl basically lost her control under the stillness and it was a miracle the glass didn't end up in the floor. Or cracked when she started gripping it much more strongly."

"Why do you think that?"

"Remember the night after Halloween, when Scott had to go get me from the Hale manor?" Lydia nodded - they had discussed it at Pack meeting, "I didn't say that I didn't know how or why I got there. I had finished my shift and went home - or so I thought, until I realized I was walking in the middle of the preserve. I stopped at the Hales, and a few minutes later Peter came through. I think he was trying to sneak up on me but he stepped on a branch - "

"He did?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Mrs. McCall, when have you seen a werewolf step on a branch?"

Melissa pondered at the question.

"You were in a fugue state. I had those because of Peter, but also because of my banshee powers. I'm drawn to the corpses I wail for. Were you drawn to something in particular?"

"Yes. There was a sapling in the middle of the Hale manor. Oak, if I am not mistaken."

"Have you felt the need to go to them after that?"

"No. But - and I'm probably sounding crazy because of it - now I can hear the woods. I mean, they talk to me whenever they feel like it, but mostly when they sense I'm on distress or something. Like they are sentient."

"Mrs. McCall, I am a banshee, your son is a werewolf, the other kid who lives under your roof is another werewolf, my best friend is supposed to hunt them and their best friend can move ashes with his mind. You are not crazy. You are saying that the woods are sentient - wasn't that the same thing Stiles said the Hales told them? That the woods used to obey them and now obey Scott?"

"Yes."

"OK, let's begin with that. What happened when you saw Peter?"

"I panicked."

"Understandable. What else?"

"I recoiled, I tried to hide within the house. He literally threatened me. When he got his claws out I was so afraid I leaned on one of the trees that had taken over the manor and suddenly I felt strong. I felt capable of fending him off. And I did - I told him that it was no longer his place."

"What made you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That it is not his place anymore?"

Melissa remembered knowing it, but not the why or the how. She told the girl that. Lydia seemed to ponder what was going on.

"Call them. Call the woods."

"What?"

"You said they've been reaching out to you. Reach out to them."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Mrs. McCall, the main reason why Peter had a hold of me was because I tried to ignore the problem. True, I didn't know how to deal with the problem and that's why I tried to will it away with bad results. If you excuse me, I think you should do the opposite. Confront it."

"But - what if - "

"Peter is a narcissistic bastard. If he's behind this he won't resist the idea of even brushing your mind, making some sort of contact. Playing with you. I'm here, I can monitor you and tell the Sheriff and Mr. Argent if something goes wrong. I understand why you don't want to tell Scott: his mind is already stretched thin because of the witches thing. He thinks we don't know about the notebook, poor thing. I'll keep your secret but I don't think you should keep it for too long."

"How do I reach out to the woods?"

"I don't know - call them in your head?"

Melissa looked at her own glass of water, and gulped. She was afraid of the idea, but it was true that she needed to confront it. She closed her eyes, and thought.

'Mother?'

It felt weird. Like having a billion puppies looking at her like she had the most delicious treat in her hands.

She opened her eyes and looked at Lydia again.

"Well?"

She could feel them now. Like whatever sort of distance they had kept because of her fears was suddenly reduced to the minimum possible. They still kept some, like the dog who wants to get to meet the new human who had just offered their hand.

"They are in my head, I can feel them."

"Do you feel anything else? Someone?"

"Like Peter."

Lydia bit her lip. "Yes."

Melissa tried to focus again. There was nothing that seemed to break the pattern. It was a sea of leaves and puppies reaching out to her.

'Mother!'

"They keep calling me mother. Chris said that it's because they respect me."

"Sounds about right. Talk back."

"What?"

"To be honest Mrs. McCall, I don't think you are being possessed by Peter. I think that instead of going to Scott, the woods came to you."

'The Queen is right, Mother.'

'We are yours.'

"They called you queen."

"Did they? I may like them."

'The Wolf Princess told us to follow the Risen King.'

'But the King is nothing without his Mother.'

'His Mother gave him the crown.'

'So we took his Mother as ours.'

"They... they are explaining themselves? Something about a princess and a king..."

'The Wolf Princess.'

'The Risen King.'

"Scott."

"Mrs. McCall?"

Lydia had come closer and was grabbing her hands. Melissa felt thankful - she was losing herself in the sea of voices and the gesture acted as a grounding point.

"They said that the Wolf Princess told them to follow the Risen King. Scott. But they said that I gave him the crown. And that's when they decided to take his mother as theirs. Me."

Lydia was looking at her in the eye, drinking every word she was saying.

"Ask them about Peter. Try and smoke him out."

'The Burnt Monster.'

'He was not ours.'

'Not after he stopped being the Trickster.'

'When the flames took him.'

'When he defiled the Queen.'

'We are sorry.'

'Let her know.'

'We were trying to reach the Weeping Hero.'

'But he never listened.'

'Not us.'

'Not the Princess.'

'Too much grief in his heart.'

"They are apologizing to you. They don't like Peter - not after the fire, it seems - and apparently they tried to reach out to Derek so he would help you but Derek never allowed them in."

"And you did?"

"Something about grief in his heart."

'And then the Broken Doll came to you.'

'Mother.'

'Tried to claim us.'

'But we are not his.'

'We are yours.'

"Well, apparently Laura did too, according to Stiles."

"They said Peter tried to claim them," she couldn't hide the fear on her voice, "but that they would not let him. That they are mine."

'Mother, mother, mother, mother.'

Melissa could feel them in her head, eager to please. She just focused on being quiet, not necessarily alone.

Suddenly she didn't hear anything else. But now she felt that breeze inside her head, the leaves swaying to her.

Like a child who had reached his mother in the mall.

"Mrs. McCall?"

"I'm alright. I think they understood they were being too much and they just stopped. Oh my god, I'm accepting the fact that the woods where I grew up are actually sentient?"

"Do you want me to get you a drink, Mrs. McCall?"

"Please don't tell me you already know where I keep the alcohol."

"Stiles has known for ages."

"I'm gonna kill that boy."

"You'll have to get in line, Mrs. McCall." Lydia rose and came back with a shot glass and a tequila bottle. She took it and helped herself one shot. Lydia looked back quizzically, like asking if she needed another one. Fortunately, she didn't.

She let it sink in. The idea. The concept. And then the questions started to bubble up. What could it mean? What could it do for them? What responsibilities did it entail? Was she now bound to Beacon Hills? Would she have a darkness in her heart, just like her son said he did?

"Mrs. McCall? You are trembling."

"What?"

Lydia had stepped back, looking at her in fear. Her hands were shaking and she could feel her breath come out in shallow takes.

"I can feel them. They obeyed me Lydia. They obeyed me."

"Well, I think we can definitely rule out Peter then. They seem to like you more."

"Lydia, I'm scared."

"That's alright. It would be not natural if you weren't."

Melissa laughed a hollow laugh. So she had been given a gift she wasn't sure she wanted, and now had to deal with it.

"I wish you were capable of summoning ghosts, Lydia, maybe we could talk to Talia Hale and ask her what all this means."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry for telling you all this. I shouldn't have."

"Mrs. McCall, you are Pack. It's OK - I want to help."

Melissa hugged herself and immediately Lydia hugged her. Slowly she felt better - Lydia has humming and the song had a soothing effect. The woods seemed to follow the song - and strangely that made her trust them more. Like the fact that they would aid Lydia instead of reject her made it safer.

"Mrs. McCall, do you want me to stay? I can whip out an excuse for Scott so he doesn't have to know."

"That... that would be lovely, Lydia, but our guest room is currently occupied by Isaac."

"Don't worry, I'll make him sleep with Scott. It might help them, actually."


End file.
